Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of the shadows
by ashawot09
Summary: A Ralts finds a Riolu whilst trying to escape a blizzard. Now the duo try to find out what happened. Join the duo as they embark to save as many creatures as Pokémonly possible.
1. Where am I?

Pokémon chapter 1

Chapter 1

Why. Why would you do this. How could you... No, please no, i can't die to you. I thought we were inseperable. No please... no... help me please... somebody please... hel...

(Nobodies POV)

The largest mountain at the edge of the Ligen region was currently under attack. But by a viscious hail storm, the largest storm for over a decade. And yet, no everybody scampered and hid in the snow-covered cave and the burrows left by bunnelby. One pokemon was braving this storm. Trying to acheive strength, and above all, respect.

The Ralts was alone. Covered by a coat, which was thick, but identical to the gown that covered Ralts. The human-like creature trudged on, its feeling horns numb, and sight put out by the chill of the storm. The Ralts relied on its phychic power to see its environment, and the path back from the side of the mountain. For the Ralts was halfway before collapsing of exhaustion, and instantly regretting the choice to climb the mountain. The Ralts was sure to die, if not for the cave, which barely could be seen, but clear of snow and ice by the slight overhang, and the fainted pokemon inside.

As the Ralts endured the icy storm to the best of its abilities, slowly creating a tunnel into the 3 feet of slanted snow, towards the cave. Icicles hung of the cave's overhang and light was being emitted from the inside. Upon entering the shallow cave mouth, the Ralts could finally open its gold eyes, and its topaz horns glowed in relief and excitement to see another Pokémon nearby. However, the horns upon the lapis hair darkened again when the Ralts saw that the canine Pokémon infront of it was lying down, and unresponsive to the naked eye. The Ralts crawled down the mouth of the cave, and past the icy teeth of icicles and sat down next to the Riolu. A torch was sat upon ab iron stand set into the wall and the Ralts used confusion to unscrew the stand and set it upon the floor next to the contrasting duo. The awake Ralts sighed in relief upon feeling the gental heat of the torch melting the setting frost from its body. Meanwhile the Riolu was still lying, unresponsive, but evidently warmer from the now slight heat amplified by its body.

The Ralts finally decided to use confusion to build the snow into a wall of insulation at the gate of the cave exit and the biting wind suddenly quelled at the blockade of much cooler snow. The Ralts, now satisfied that nor it, or the Riolu next the it, would die of hypothermia...

(Shadow the Riolu's POV)

I awoke with a pounding headache, to see a small, lapis haired, girl infrong of me. I was surrounded by rock on three sides and a wall of ice upon the fourth. Evidently, there was a storm raging, trying thr break down the unusually sturdy snow fortress and a torch next to me was more than enoug light and heat for me to spear my body from its numb state. Now that i think about, where am i, and why is there a girl next to me, dressed in cosplay? I could see that the girl wore a thick coat, which emphasises the gown that Ralts wear, but why would i be holed up in a cave with a cosplay loving girl. I stood up, only to quickly haze and trip over my own feet. My mind, unusually de-synchronised to my body. This time i shuffled to one of the cave walls and propped my self into a sitting position.

Why didn't i think of this before, I could send out my Infernape to heat me up!Why didn't i think of this before, I could send out my Infernape to heat me up! I'll just grab my pokéball an... Wait, WHERE ARE MY POKÉBALLS?! The should be on my belt. But i have no belt. Just fur!? I have blue and black fur, And paws, and stubs on my paws. Wait...

I'M NOT A HUMAN ANYMORE! I AM A RIOLU!


	2. Introductions

Why am i a Riolu?! I cant remember anything... Wait my name. I know my name is shadow. Ok so i'm not insane. Who is the girl sleeping in front of me then? And why are we both in a snow-sealed cave? Ow my head... So many questions.

I jumped at the sound of the girl turning in her sleep. I managed to shakily stand on my new legs and slowly and carefully clambered my way back to where the torch and girl lay. As i managed to walk back to the torch and lie down once more, the girls eyes sprang open. She looked at me, and i looked back. She blinked her gold eyes a couple of times, and then jumped up as her topaz horns started to glow.

(3rd person)

"Your awake! Are you ok? are you hurt? How did you end up in this cave?" The girl stated as she jumped from one foot to the other, almost tiptoeing although you could'nt see that underneath the gown.

The Riolu took a couple of seconds to recieve the message, and a few more to groan and sit up, before he awnsered "wait... Who are you? I mean, I woke up to see you here, with me, in a cave, without any idea about how i got here!"

The Ralts then stopped jumping and said "you have no idea where you are?" concerned.

"None at all. And also, who are you?" The Riolu questioned tiredly.

"Well, i'm called Dawn, and as you can see, I am a Ralts!" Dawn stated happily as she started to dance again. Meanwhile, the Riolu stared in shock.

"Wha..? your a real Ralts?" He stammered

"Thats right" Dawn cheered

"And your here, and im looking at a Ralts!" He asked quietly"

"Yep" Dawn replied as she once again calmed down. Dawn's horns started to darken as she felt the Riolu's confusion.

"But... How can you talk? I mean, with your voice? Not with telepathy" He asked

"Well, I dont really know how to awnser that one. Your a Riolu, and your talking to me!" She replied, confused

"But I'm not a Riolu, I'm a Human!" He stated. At this point, Dawn looked worried, and a little frightened as well.

"Are you sure your ok? Your not a human, your a Riolu.

Also, why would you say you are a human. It's impossible. Humans live in the farlands, catching us Pokémon!" She replied, her horns glowing blue with anxiety.

"Well I was a human... I dont know how to say this. I was a human, but that's the only memory I have along with my name. I woke up, in this cave, next to you sleeping, with no prior knowledeg to any past event." The Riolu explained.

"Wait a second. Your a human, who is now a Riolu, and you have amnesia? She asked back.

"Correct" the Riolu confirmed.

"I can check if this is true. I can use mind reader, which will allow me to see into your mind. If you say that is true, then that is all I will see. Is that ok with you?" She asked.

"Well i suppose so."

"Great hold still" Dawn instructed. Dawn walked up to the Riolu and placed her hands on the Riolu's head whilst her horns glowed a pink colour. As time went on, the Ralts' concentration started to break and her horns glowed more intensly than before. Suddenly, she let go, and stared at the Riolu.

"It's true. I could only see the memory of you as a human. Nothing else. Shadow." Dawn stated, shocked at the improbability of the situation.

"Wait. I never told you my name!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Mind reader shadow. It allows me to search the sub-concious mind!" Dawn explained.

"oh... ok"

Dawn and Shadow then just stood there for a while, keeping warm by the torch and staring at parts of the cave. Dawn decided to speak up.

"So, i guess you have no where to go?" She asked.

" I guess not. I might just enter this cave, and see where it leads me." Shadow pointed with left paw to a hole, which was barely visisble in the low light of the torch. On his paw was a white symbol of a pokéball.

"Wait, that cave entrance is a mystery dungeon. It's dangerous, and can take days to escape!" Dawn exclaimed. "I know, give me a second and i'll contact my mum through telepathy. She can teleport me home, although she won't be pleased with me. Just hold on to my arm" She instructed. Shadow did so, and Dawn's horns glowed pink once more. Suddenly, Shadow felt like he was being pulled through a tight rubber tube; being compressed on all sides. But suddenly, the compression stopped and both Dawn and Shadow were standing (or in Shadows case, sprawled on the ground) in front of a small stone and wooden building. The infrastructure was wooden, but the walls were of a light grey stone, which looked similar to diorite. In front of the abode was two flower beds, which hung of a gap in the wall, which looked suspiciously like a window. Standing by one of the beds, red with anger and concern, was a gardevoir. Her hips were folded over her chest horn, and she stared daggers at Dawn from where she stood.

"Dont say anything untill my mother has calmed down, it wont take long" Dawn instructed through telepathy.

Shadow nodded and they both walked towards the front side of the house, where Dawn's mother stood.

"Hi mum!" Dawn said sheepishly whilst rubbing one if her horns.

"Dont you 'hi mum' me young lady, where were you. I told you a storm was coming, I told you it was too dangerous. I could feel your chills from here. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DAWN!" Her mum scolded her.

"I'm sorry mum. I was too reckless. I wont happen again I promise." Dawn desperately stated

"Well i cant stop you, I know that, but make sure you take more care of your self. Ok?" She enquired. Dawn nodded. "So, who's your Riolu friend her". Her mum enquired.

"I think it will better to mind read him. He wont mind, he said earlier!" Dawn said.

"Ok dawn." Her mothers chest horn glowed a topaz colour as she used mind reader and found exactly the same memories as Dawn had.

"Well... I suppose that explains why you are here." She slighly stammered. "I'm Alice. Welcome to our home Shadow!" She greeted.

"Thank you" The Riolu gratefully accepted and the two phychic types and single fighting type walked into the small cottage-like house.


	3. Help!

Pokémon chapter 3

(Shadow's POV)

I walekd behind the phychic evolutions, still reeling in all the information I had learned within the past hour. I followed Dawn inside the front door, and was stunned by the design. The hallway I now stood in was of a light blue, thin carpet and the interior walls were coloured white with the sideskirts green. The suprise though was that even though from the outside the home looked like it was a two Pokémon abode at most, the hallway alone looked like it took up the whole house!

"Suprised?" The Riolu junped to see Dawn behind him now.

"Wha? I thought this house was tiny!" He exclaimed confounded.

"It's a specialty to a phychic types house. The house is extended into a phychic plain, where I am secret keeper to." Dawn's mother explained. "This allows the house to grow in size according to status, whilst keeping the real size, or exterior size, the same."

"Wow. Ok." At this point shadow's stomach cried out. The Riolu blushed, whilst the Gardevoir drifted into a door in the bottom left of the room. Dawn motioned for Shadow to follow and they both walked into the room, which happened to be a dining room/ kitchen, where a table that could sit seven sat. Alice meanwhile was stood at one of the kitchen worktops, using phychic to move berries and untensils around infront of her. Dawn sat down at the modest table and Shadow took the initiative to sit next to her. After a couple of minutes of slight jingles and the sound of crushing berries, the dry smell of oran berries and the sweet smell of pecha berries filled both the young Pokémons minds. Alice used phychic to bring the food to her daughter and guest and floated down next to her daughter at the head of the table. Dawn instantly started to demolish her food, whilst the Riolu stared in delight about the berry medly infront of him.

"You can eat you know!" Dawn said as she managed to swallow her food. Shadow nodded gratefully and picked up an oran berry with his paws. Upon entering his muzzle, his taste buds exploded with a bitter and sweet flavour. At this point, the grazes and blackened parts of Dawns and Shadows bodies dissolved away back to their original state. Shadows dark green eyes lit up in delight and took his face directly into the bowel of berries. Desperately trying to accumalate as much taste and food as possible. Alice giggled at the starving Riolu and nodded at her daughter as if to say 'he definately likes the food'. Dawn giggled as well, her bowel now empty and observing the hungry Riolu sitting next to her.

After another couple of minuets, Shadow pushed the bowel to the side and sat with a slightly bloated stomach. It was this point that Alice decided to speak up.

"So, Dawn?" Dawn turned around to her mother. "Are you and Shadow forming a rescue team, i know you have been dying to be in a team for ages and i think you and Shadow would be a great team!" Alice stated. Shadow stared at bothe the Gardevoir and her daughter in confusion before Dawn turned around and asked

"You know the cave we were in?" to which shadow replied

"Yeah?" Carefully

"Well that entrance we saw whilst we were there was a gate to a mystey dungeon!" She said excitedly

"What's a mystery dungeon?" He asked as Dawns mum turned around

"A mystery dungeon is a seperate plane of reality, that changes every time somebody enters it. They are full of valuable items, but also relentless Instinctual Pokémon, who only attack and don't stop till it or its attackee has fallen. The treasure inside has pulled many into their grasp, and this is where rescue team come in." Alice replied in great detail. "Resuce teams explore these mystery dungeons, finding objects for others and resucing fallen victims from the dungeons."

"I love rescue teams, they are so amazing and brave. And i want to be a rescuer too!" Dawn squealed in excitement. After ridding the ringing sound in his ears, the Riolu thought about it. It was true that he had no-where to go, and he very much doubted that he could stay where he was without some sort of payment. That and the fact that he felt that he was in debt to the Ralts sitting next to him concluded his mind to a decision.

"You know what? Sure! I have no where else to go and it sounds like fun." Shadow replied. Dawn's gold eyes instantly lit up in delight and jumped off her chair.

"Great!" She exclaimed as she grabbed the Riolu by the paw and pulled him into one of the other rooms from the hallway to grab some essentials for travel. Shadow finally managed to lossen Dawns hold enough to allow the blood to pass into his arm once more and took the time Dawn took to look around her room. The room had baby pink walls, and light green sideskirts. She had a single bed made of a plain wood base and white duvet, but Topaz pillows accompanied the headrest. There was a single window which shimmered with phychic energy and a gentle breeze drifted through them.

"So we will need oran berries, maybe a few cheri berries, an elixir and a pecha scarf. And a map as well, cant believe I forgot that last time" Dawn muttered to herself whilst she stuffed all the items needed into a satchel that was slung around her right shoulder. Shadow guessed that the bag had an phychic expansion as well as Dawn carried on piling objects into the satchel. Once Dawn finally finished filling her satchel, she walked back towards Shadow and stated she had everything ready to go. The duo waltzed back into he main hallway, where Alice was waiting, her chest horn glowing and with a sad but proud smile, said goodbye.

Dawn took the lead as they left the small-looking home and set due west. She stated that they would have to go through a small dungeon called 'Fletchling Forest' to get to the nearest guild.

As they carried on towards rhe mystery dungeon, the sun grew lower in the sky. A long shade laid upon the ground now and a canopy of trees could be seen ahead. Suddenly, a roserade burst from the treeline, bruised and cut all over, obviously exhausted and in pain from whatever events occured in the forest behind it. Dawn and Shadow upon seeing the injured Pokémon, rushed to its aid. The Roserade looked up to see the two fledging rescuers and gasped

"My little Budew is lost in there! Please help me!"

Dawn gave the Roserade an oran berry and then the Ralts and Riolu rushed into the forest opening behind. Trying to find the baby Budew.


	4. Where are you? Budew!

(Nobodies POV)

As soon as the duo entered the opening to the forest, trees emergered from nothing behind them. The only way to go now was through the forest mystery dungeon.

(Fletching Forest: F1)

The duo ran through the mystery dungeon, searching for the baby Budew. The trees curved towards midday, so there was a permenant shade across the floor, the blie sky barely visible through the thatchwork of leaves and branches.

"Budew!" Shadow called out. "Where are yo-" Shadow was muffled by Dawns hand. "mhf mmm hmm" Was all that could be heard from the Riolu's mouth. Shadow shot Dawn a look and she glared back.

"What are you doing? There are Pokémon in here that will fight us without mercy" She awnsered his glare. "Oh great, here's some right here" She stated obviously whilst a sunkern bounced into the scene.

"Don't make contact" Dawn warned. "It will absorb your energy!"

"What's the plan then?" The Riolu asked whilst watching the sunkern bundle towards them. "I don't know how to use moves and they're all physical anyway!"

Dawn responded by closing her eyes and concentrating on the Sunkern infront. Dawns horns started to glow red, and then the sunkern was forced into the wall down the corridor, where it layed with swirly eyes. No chance of recovery for the grass type.

"That's one way of beating a grass type" Shadow mused. Dawn looked proud of herself for a second before a fletchling divebombed Shadow with wing attack, knocking him to the floor with a sounding thud. A bruise quickly covered his left arm where the bird Pokémon hit. The said Pokémon now was circling above, watching their next move. Dawn moved infront of the recovering Riolu, and sent a small zap of electricity through the air at the bird. The Fletchlinf however, flew through a tree and the thunder wave dissipating into the branches, where the flying/normal type was perched. Shadow finally jumped back to his feet, and mumble something about a "cocky bird". The Fletchling sighted Shadow standing and went for another wing attack, flying from the tree. Shadow rolled to the side and Dawn ran past.

(Shadows POV)

Wait no... Five Dawns ran past. Do i have concussion or something? I thought. I saw the Fletchling dive bomb one of the Dawns that I saw, but the copy dissipated into thin air! I understand, she used double team! The Dawns then created a circle around the overhead Fletchling and one of the Dawns, evidently the real one, sent another thunder wave, this time hitting the confused fletchling directly and causing the fletchling to seize up and plummet next to me. I decided to give the cocky bird some payback, and punched the bird in the face, a trail of white behind my paw!

(Nobodies POV)

"So you do know how to use pound at least!" Dawn stated.

"Guess I do" Shadow replied, the glow now gone from his paw. The duo set on walking through one of the narrow corridors single file. Eventually the corridor opened up to another room, which was smaller, but contained a set of stone stairs.

"Why are there stairs in a forest?" Shadow asked, bewilded by the appearence of a set of stone stairs in a leafy forest.

"Thats how mystery dungeons work!" Dawn cheered. Happy she found the exit to the next floor, whilst enjoying the exploration of the dungeon.

"Why stone though?" Shadow asked in return.

"Thats how mystery dungeons work." Dawn repeated

"Am i going to get another awnser?" Shadow enquired

"Nope!"

(Fletchling forest: F2)

Upon completing the final step up the stone stairs, the stairs moulded into the floor, giving no way back to the lower floor. Shadow decided to skip asking Dawn about this as he probably would got the same answer as before. The two moved through the forested room they stood in to a hedged corridor, which sheltered another Sunkern. Dawn took a step foward, but the Sunkern spotted the Ralts attempt to move it and green orbs flew out of Dawns body whilst she writhed in pain. The said orbs flying into the seed Pokémon's mouth.

"Its using mega drain!" Dawn struggled to say. "I'm stuck!"

"What do I do then? Shadow replied, his lack of combat showing.

"Punch it or something! Just distract it."

"Ok sure" The Riolu sprinted foward and with a trail of white behind his right paw, pounded the Sunkern into the floor. The Sunkern attempted to get back up, however Dawn now was standing, cheeks flushed with relief and anger. The Ralts used confusion and knocked out the Sunkern with it's own mind.

"Confusion can be used for mobility, or mind attacks!" Dawn said to Shadow before he could ask.

"Are you going to let me ask? Shadow grumbled

"Nope" Dawn giggled whilst skipping down the corridor.

In the next room, a fletchling was stationed in the corner. However, it was asleep, so the duo decided to leave it be and move through one of the two corridors leading away from the room. The next two rooms and corridors held nothing exciting, except a slightly darker shade wood on the trees, that Shadow pointed out boringly.

In the third room, Dawn stumbled across a small pile of gold coins. She beamed and collected all of the Poké, which she explained was the currency in their world. After collecting the Poké and moving to the other side of the room, Shadow spotted the stairs down one of the corridors. With Dawn leading, they climbed their way to the next floor.

(Fletchling Forest: F3)

"Are we there yet?" Shadow asked for the third time, exhausted from using his unacustomed body.

"No! We are not!" Dawn screamed at him.

"Jeeze ok, just asking." Shadow replied, his ears ringing. The duo were suddenly attacked by two fletchling, whom guarded the staircase to the next floor. They were obvioisly angry of Dawn screaming down the corridor, and decided to try and chase them out the mystery dungeon. The Flecthling both dived at the same time, whilst using wing attack. Shadow managed to roll to the side and hide behind the wall; he tried to warn Dawn, but the quicker Fletchling knocked her to the ground, where she stuggled to recover. Both Flecthling saw that the Ralts were down and decided to dive bomb Shadow, but he leaped to the side, and even though being grazed by the wing of one of the Fletchling, the second Fletchling made itself faint by faceplanting into the ground. Shadow managed to roll out the way of a wing attack, only to be lifted of the ground by a powerful gust attack. Forced into the wall, the Riolu struggled for air, and spotted a series of rocks next to his foot. Forcing himself to bend down, he grabbed the gravlerock and lobbed it straight at the bird, where the bird was struck out of the air, meeting the same fate with the floor as its ally.

"Phew!" Shadow breathed whilst helping dawn up. "Are you alright?

"I'm ok, lets just move to the next floor." Dawn replied.

(Fletchling Forest: Canopy)

(Budew's POV)

"Where am I?" I wondered. "Mummy!? Mummy where are you?". Where was my mummy?

"Budew?" I heared a voice call out. Eeep! Another bad Pokémon. "There you are, come on, your mum's waiting!" A blue canine said to me. I waddled towards him and the Ralts next to him and we travelled through a passage that suddenly opened up through the wall trees.

Mummy I'm coming back!


	5. To the Guild

*After the lengthy journey to the exit of Fletchling forest*

(Shdow's POV)

"My Baby!" Roselia eclaimed. "Thank you so much!" She said to me and Dawn.

"It's no problem" Dawn replied, her horns glowing a sligt topaz colour in joy "I would like to know how Budew was in the Mystery Dungeon though". Roserade hung her haid in shame. Stating that she looked away for a second and Budews oran berry rolled into the dungeon. "it's dumb i know...".

"Well at least Budew is safe now!" I said optimistically. Roserade let on a small smile and walked up to me and Dawn. She put out both of her bouquet hands and resting carefully were two sitrus berries, which she insisted on giving us. I held the foreign fruit in my paw weighed the yellow berry in my hand. It was slightly larger than an oran berry and weighed about twice as much, but the main difference was that the yellow fruit was much more pear shaped instead of the oran berry's tradtional berry shape.

"Wow these are sitrus berries!" Dawn exclaimed. "But the're really rare, are you sure you want to give these to us.

"I'm very sure!" Roserade replied happily. "I run a small berry garden in the north sector of the town nearby. Right next to the guild actually." She explained. Dawn's eyes lit up at the word 'guild' and stated to spam questions. However she stopped herself when she realised that Roserade and Budew were already on their way down a dirt path to the nearby town. The overexcited Ralts blushed slightly and motioned for me to follow her down the dirt path that the Roserade and her daughter took. I kept behind Dawn for a long time, just watching her skip down the path, acting more of a Kirlia than a Ralts. I thought about it, why was I here? In the world of Pokémon... I'll rethink that, why am I here as a Pokémon? There must be a reason behind this, but for now I'll just help Dawn out in any way possible. After all, she did save me from freezing in that blizzard: even if i was asleep most of the time.

(Nobodies POV)

Shadow and Dawn walked down the dirt path for another hour or so before the dark blue roofs of the nearby town was spotted. Dawn's horns lit up in excitement and she started running towards the town, shouting at the slower Riolu to hurry up,

"The guilds waiting!"

"It's not going to move though, and it's only the afternoon..." Shadow complained whilst observing the suns position.

"I know that, but I want to get there before dinner! I'm starving after that Mystery Dungeon!" Dawn exclaimed

"Fine... Can you slow down at least a little bit with, you know me being human in a Riolu's body and all." Shadow reasoned.

"Nope" The Ralts was now unreasonable. Shadow stumbled a lot trying to keep up with the skipping phychic and by mid afternoon, they reached the town.

The town was surrounded by a sturdy stone wall, with structures of metal keeping the wall standing tall. Between the wall where the dirt path ended was a metal gate, which was currently closed. In the wall next to the gate, was a sign. It said 'welcome to Seeker town! The place for trades, guilds and information!'

"Aww the gate is locked!" Dawn moaned. "We can't get in!". Shadow walked foward and pushed a stone button next the gate, which forced itself into the wall and a small hole the size of a brick opened up. The Riolu peered through and was face to face with a large beady eye.

"Woah!" He screamed as he junped back. Ontop of the wall came a watchog, which casually stood above, staring down at them with a set of familiar eyes.

"Who are you?" It inquired. "State yourself!"

"Um... I'm Dawn, a Ralts..." Dawn stated rather timidly.

"Well 'Dawn' what are you doing here? What buisness do you and your Riolu friend have in Seeker town?"

"We are here to join the explorer guild" Dawn stated, much stronger now she was talking about a guild.

"Ok then." The Watchog straightened up. "OPEN THE GATE!" The Watchog screamed whilst using hyper voice. The metal gates infront slowly slid up into the wall and the duo of wannabe explorers entered the town behind.

Seeker town itself was a large town, surrounded by stone walls with a colláge of wood, stone and blue brick roofing to finish. The houses were roughly spaced out, small paths surrounding each home from eachother and allowing quick access to any location in the towns. Many of said houses acommodated small gardens, which lead to the back path and fenced of with a redwood fencing, gaps in the walls for windows and a redwood door for each abode. Shadow and Dawn wondered around for awhile, facinated by these coloured houses and wondering where the guild could be. Several Pokémon drifted past their view, never giving enough time for Shadow or Dawn to catch their species. The pair wandered aimlessly for about an hour before they came across another watchog, whom stood in a crosspath and observed the civillians. Shadow walked up to it and attempted to ask for directions. He was immedietly awnsered with "on top of the hill, the great big metal walls! Are you blind?!". Remebering not to bother another of the patrat family, the duo marched in the direction of the metal fortress, which was apparently a guild.

Upon reaching the walls of the guild, two haunters hovered through the walls and stared at the duo with mild interest.

"Um... Excuse me?" Dawn enquired shyly

"Yeeeeess?" One of the ghost types responded, bored.

"Where is the entrance to the guild?" Dawn asked, weary of the ghosts.

"We are the entrance, why do you ask, kekeke!" The second chuckled.

"We want to become explorers!" Dawn replied, stronger whilst motioning to the Riolu beside her.

"Well why didn't you say so, here!" The first cackled and grabbed both the duo's arms and pulled them through the wall! The feeling for the two was cold and a sense of emptiness filled them, untill they emerged a split second later on the other side.

"Woah!" Shadow gasped. "That was a new sensation!" He declared.

"Well you better get used to it then!" A medicham appeared through some doors infront of them. "Welcome to the Medicham Guild!"


End file.
